


Le Rival

by PsychedelicBunny



Category: One Piece
Genre: Kid!Luffy, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicBunny/pseuds/PsychedelicBunny
Summary: Lui, meilleur oncle sur terre autoproclamé, venait d'être baisé. Mais en beauté. Vraiment. Depuis peu, son neveu adoré lui a dit qu'il était sa deuxième meilleure grande personne préférée dans le monde. Deuxième ! Pas premier mais deuxième ! Il allait récupérer sa place ! Comment son petit Luffy a pu être berné par cette grande personne !? Foi de tonton gâteau-gâteux, il ne laissera pas son petit protégé aux mains de pédophiles !





	Le Rival

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> Voilà ma première fiction multichap, soyez indulgent ! :)  
> Les personnages appartiennent à Oda-Sama !

Chapitre 00 - Au poil le hérisson

Lui, meilleur oncle sur terre autoproclamé, venait d'être baisé. Mais en beauté. Vraiment. Depuis peu, son neveu adoré lui a dit qu'il était sa deuxième meilleure grande personne préférée dans le monde. Deuxième ! Pas premier mais deuxième ! Il allait récupérer sa place ! Comment son petit Luffy a pu être berné par cette grande personne !? Foi de tonton gâteau-gâteux, il ne laissera pas son petit protégé aux mains de pédophiles ! 

 

« T'es la deuxième plus cool grande personne dans le monde ! » s'écria Luffy, lorsqu'il reçut le cadeau de son tonton. Il avait adorablement incliné la tête de côté, en serrant la peluche en forme de lion. Quoique, le lion ressemblait aussi à un gros soleil, la crinière étant bizarrement fabriquée. Le petit se demandant pourquoi son adulte numéro un ne réagissait pas.  
« Shaaaaanks ? T'as envie d'viande ? ». Il ne perdait pas le nord, lui !  
Shanks s'était figé d'horreur ! Lui, le plus grand des tontons, premier de tous, meilleur oncle à jamais, se retrouvait classé derrière un individu mystère !  
Deuxième... La deuxième... Je suis deuxième...  
« Benn ! Shanks est cassé ! J'peux avoir sa part à manger !? » hurla de plus belle Luffy.  
Benn, voyant son idiot d'ami toujours figé, entreprit de faire baisser le ton du petit à un volume plus raisonnable. Il était beaucoup plus désespéré à l'idée de son compagnon, encore blanc, après la belle déclaration du Monkey. En fait, Ben était juste résigné, habitué aux singeries, sans mauvais jeu de mot, de son ami. Qu'il redevienne poussière alors, après tout, qui aime bien châtie bien, non ? C'est donc sur cette pensée des plus amicale que Ben lâcha la bombe.  
« Ce n'est rien Luffy, il est juste choqué de ce que tu as dit », il fit une pause, puis après une micro réflexion continua. « Il n'a pas aimé surtout. »  
Shanks avait repris quelques couleurs et ruminait, lui, second ?  
Lui, choqué ? Oui, l'était, mais dorénavant c'est la rage qui l'animait !  
« Quoiiiii !? Il m'aime plus ? »  
Ben, sale traitre ! Ne souille pas l'esprit de Luffy avec de fausses idées !  
« Ma ptite ancre ! Je ne t'en veux pas et je ne t'en voudrais jamais ! »  
Non j'en veux juste à mort à ton soi-disant premier adulte préféré !  
« Shishishi ! Je t'adore quand même Shanks ! » dit Luffy, content de l'attention que lui portait son oncle.  
Shanks commençait déjà à entrevoir un plan pour vaincre, jeter, écraser, dégager, etc. le soi-disant premier adulte dans le cœur de son bien-aimé petit Luffy. Oui !  
Comme le disait Voltaire ou Cléopâtre ou n'importe qui... Eurêka ! Je dois le rencontrer et trouver une faille dans son attitude de grande personne !  
Fier de son intelligence machiavélique, son visage prit un air d'idiot souriant constipé. Benn, le connaissant trop bien, hésitait entre le ramener sur terre ou le laisser à ses divagations. Il fallait bien faire un choix et casser son meilleur ami semblait beaucoup plus divertissant.  
« Shanks, tu es idiot. » dit Benn, voulant commencer lentement dans son sermon.  
« Benn ! Tu m'as coupé dans mon moment de gloire ! » rétorqua le roux... le rouge... l'idiot !  
« La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. » soupira Ben, regrettant déjà son karma. Vouloir s'amuser de son ami était si tentant, et ça lui retombe toujours sur les pattes, ah, non, ce sont les chats qui retombent toujours sur leurs pattes...  
« Raison de plus, tu n'es pas un enfant donc aide moi ! » renvoya Shanks.  
« Je suis totalement choqué » dit simplement Ben, gardant son visage de poker parfait. Il était malgré tout estomaqué par la pertinence de la remarque de son pas si idiot d'ami.  
« Quoi ? »  
Retirez ce qu'il venait de penser, c'est un idiot. Un idiot complet.  
« Ça te mènera à rien, tu sais très bien que si Luffy a une idée en tête tu ne pourras pas gagner. Tu vas droit dans un mur. » tenta quand même Ben.  
« Tu es mon ami ! Tu es censé m'encourager ! » répliqua Shanks qui n'avait retenu de la parole de Ben, que le sens d'abandon.  
« Quoiqu'il en soit c'est l'heure pour mon fils d'aller dormir », trancha Dragon, sortant de nul part. Il n'y avait aucune ressemblance entre la boule d'énergie qu'est Luffy et son impassible père.  
« Quoi !? Déjà !? Mais je n'ai même pas encore pu jouer avec ma Ptite Ancre !» s'exclama Shanks.  
« Avec tes idioties ça fait déjà un moment que Luffy chasse des taupes dans le jardin. », à ce commentaire Ben et Shanks regardèrent vers la terrasse et ces alentours. De nombreux trous, tas de terre et multiples végétaux déracinés jonchaient le jardin. Luffy était non loin, en compagnie d'une taupe. Non.  
Appâtage ? Taupe ? C'est un écureuil. Mais ma ptite ancre essaie de faire quoi !?  
« C'est un écureuil qu'il essaye d'appâter avec sa viande ? » demanda Shanks.  
Non. Ce n'est pas un écureuil.  
« Shanks. Un hérisson. C'est un hérisson. » répondirent les deux autres hommes, exaspérés.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !  
> J'espère recevoir des critiques constructives pour m'améliorer ! :)  
> Des bises beaucoup de bises !


End file.
